The Bandit and the Lady
by Merces Letifer
Summary: R E V I S E D! I'm revamping the entire story. Wits have been sharpened, the plot has been altered and made better, details have been added, etc. ) Read and Review
1. Mt Reikaku

Author's Note: I revised this story for personal reasons. I was unhappy with most of the original. I'm sorry if I have ticked off any of you who enjoyed the original. Perhaps you'll grow to love this version as well.

The Bandit and the Lady

Chapter I: Legendary

"Milady please we must turn around," the attendant whispered, as if she believed her voice would rouse the dead, "we've gone too far already." The maiden she addressed paid her no heed. She stood by her stallion, Sadow, looking up at the mountain she longed to scale.

"Milady?" The maid said, this time, earning a reaction from the woman, though not one she desired.

"Oh Nou Nou!" She scoffed, "You worry far too much for your own good." She changed the subject as she looked up at the mountain again.

"Is it true what they say?"

"Is what true?" Nou Nou's voice was full of anxiety. The lady, hands planted firmly on her flare of hips in scrutiny, considered answering her guardian but seemed none too eager to do so. She longed to go into the forests. Curiousity was strong in her elven blood. Finally, she replied,

"Is it true that the most fearsome bandits in Konan reside there?" She pointed one deftly manicured finger towards the mountain's peak. Nou Nou's petite body shuddered.

"Yes. Now may we please leave?" Her voice was strained, even her horse seemed to shift uneasily at the base of the mighty mountain. The maiden smiled, revealing small white teeth and shallow dimples.

"Oh alright. The sun's setting anyway," her smile turned devious, "besides, we wouldn't want those so-called fearsome bandits coming out to greet us." And she laughed, mounting her stallion while Nou Nou turned her small mare towards home. They galloped off, completely unaware of the figure watching them from the safety of the trees.

"You shoulda seen 'er Genrou! She was a genuine elf! I mean she was a knock out! She had this hair, and her eyes, gods bless those eyes they were so damn green"

"Koji will ya shut up! She bein' an elf should tell ya she's rich, highbred, and way outta yer league." Genrou retorted with a disgusted snort. His hatred of females was still potent despite all his outrageous adventures with the Priestess of Suzaku and a chance encounter with a fiery little woman the other day.

"She wasn't just some rich, stuck-up-in-the-ass elf," Koji continued, "she was an angel. I mean, Suzaku 'imself musta sent 'er…"

"Koji. You drink way too much. Now yer babbling about angels? Go to bed." Genrou said irritably. Koji was ina daze. He had to meet her somehow, or at least, see her again. He knew her strong curiosity of his mountain home would bring her back. It was, at least, a ray of hope.

Diluted light filtered its way through the blue curtains of a sedan, concealing the beautiful maiden inside. She sat with her hands folded in her lap, her knees and ankles drawn tightly together. Across from her sat her intended. The man she was forcefully engaged to. The maiden regarded him with a cool stare. When she had asked her uncle why she was matched with such a man, he had smiled and replied that she was too naïve to understand.

_Politics, _she thought bitterly, _no matter what it will always boil down to politics. _She shifted uncomfortably, the heavy silence pierced by the rustling of silks on her body and the dangling of golden jewelry and the elaborate brocade on her head. She kept her eyes off the lecherous man before her.

"Sakura, what ails you so much as to not look at me?" He asked, his voice mocking. The woman's eyes darted frantically beneath thick lashes for something to focus on. She decided that the golden embroidery on her silken robe was more intriguing than a conversation with _that _man.

"Sakura?" His voice interrupted her vision's tenth course over the embroidered grape vine on her dress. She cringed inwardly at his voice. How his own household tolerated the sound of crackling leaves was a mystery to her.

"I am feeling quite ill," she said politely, "I did not see it fit to trouble you with my ailments." At this, the man's beady black eyes narrowed to slits. Sakura focused on one of the many rings on her fingers.

"Sakura, we are going to the Imperial City to have our engagement blessed by the legendary Priestess of Suzaku herself. You are a terrible liar." He smirked at her, revealing far too much gum and not enough of his yellowed teeth. Before Sakura could reply with something quite caustic the sedan shuddered, rocked forward, and was jerked to the side. Sakura flew forward onto her hands and knees. Before she could find a grip and gain her balance she was thrown from the safety of the sedan and into the glare of the sun. The sound of horses panicking, the soldiers that made up their escort were shouting. Her head spun as she worked to get up. A barracks-yard oath tumbled from her sanguine mouth as she tried to stand, tried to get away from the putrid smell of battle. Something snagged her many layered dress.

"Damn it to hellfire!" She hissed but it was drowned out in the sound of steel on steel, men's shouts, and horse's whinnies. She removed the many robes she wore until she wore only one. Securing the sash where her bejeweled dagger was well placed, she made her way away from the vicinity. Obsidian hair escaped the confines of its immaculately placed hairstyle and the brocade joined the trail of robes on the ground, as did her jewelry. An unceremonious symbol of an undesired role in life despite her upbringing. She tripped on something and was greeted by the ground and a stone as they both rushed up to meet her face.

_Hours later…_

Deep emeralds fluttered. Hazy dots swam in her clouded vision. The sky, or was this Purgatory? She blinked. When her vision finally adjusted she became aware of the booming in her head and that it was night. She looked around. So she had been abandoned to the vultures hm? She stood, shakily, then stumbled, groping for something to support herself. Smooth palms hit the rough bark of a tree. She cursed again and again.

Rain.

"As if my day could get no worse!" She cried into the unforgiving night. Soaked to the bone and simply irritated beyond the gods' help, she marched up the mountain, looking for shelter. It was too dark to behave normally and the rainy season was brutal this year. Sakura found herself occasionally slipping in the mud and once she hit her knee on something hard. She tripped over an old log and fell forward, landing hard on her hands and knees. She let out a foul barracks yard oath. When she reached forward in case there was something else, her palm connected with smooth wood.

A door.

As she had guessed, she had reached the object of her curiosity in a most unsavory fashion. The fortress of Mt. Reikaku must have been enormous! Maybe they could give her shelter for the night but at what cost? She shuddered. She certainly could not travel home on foot for fear something or someone worse than a few mountain bandits would catch hold of her. So, body aching with fatigue and shivering from the rain, she pounded on the large wooden gates.

"Is anyone there!" She cried, pounding simultaneously with her calls for assistance. At first, only the sound of the roaring rains greeted her but then, something more. The elvish woman listened closely and smiled. The wooden gates groaned form the pressure as they were being opened. She stepped back, slouching from her exhaustion while the rain continuously saturated her.

"What the hell…?" Silhouetted in the dark was a tall figure, the voice accented from the slang, and a flash of lightening allowed her a glimpse of sleek blue hair from the rain and pair of hazel eyes wide with shock. She frowned.

"Please, I need shelter. I am Lady Sakura of the Weng Xei Elf Clan. I will repay you if only you let me stay the night."

"Wait a minute…" The man's voice was deep, "Who are you again?"

She repeated herself, slightly impatient from his incompetence. The man rubbed his face, though it did him no good in the pouring rain. She licked her lips, also a useless thing to do.

"Please…just one night, then I shall return to my home in the morning and be out of your life." The man laughed.

"Is that so? Well come inside so we don't have to yell at each other over the rain." Sakura followed, and the blue haired bandit noted that she favored one leg and cradled one arm. Either she was crippled or had been injured wandering about the mountain at this ungodly hour in this weather. Once inside the main hall of the now quiet fortress, she saw him. His olive green shirt was soaked through, revealing his bared chest, his blue hair was made darker and clung to his face like a leech. When he face her she noticed the scar that ran along his left cheek. He wore a smirk that belied a playfulness known only to his closest comrades.

"Can't you speak?" She asked him irritably. He chuckled, causing his wide shoulders to shake.

"You're a "lady" huh? Well, I normally don't allow trespassers but"

"I am not trespassing."

"Yer not where yer supposed to be at such an hour. That makes ya a trespasser." He grinned.

"Well you sir are a thief and should be hanged for it. What drove you to ambush my caravan?" The bandit's eyebrows quirked in surprise at her bold behavior.

"Oh? That was _your _caravan? I guess under all that finery you blue bloods really are just a bunch of dunces after all. Didn't anyone ever tell ya what we bandits do fer a livin'?" Sakura's brow furrowed and a look of puzzlement lingered in her mint green eyes. The bandit laughed sardonically.

"Ho ho! Well, lemme tell ya. We ambush, we raid, we come in yer house and we take liberties with yer shit, and sometimes, if necessary, we kill. So if ya wanna be a smart ass noble here, just remember, yer free game cause yer on our territory now." Sakura was stunned into a brief silence before her eyes seemed to be alit with green flames and her cheeks flushed.

"How dare you!" She hissed, "You should be grateful the authorities can not find you in the first place otherwise you'd be flogged and disemboweled in the royal square! To address _me, _a lady of noblility, in such a coarse manner is grounds for a hanging!" She stamped her foot in fury and the bandit could not help but smile at the petite woman. Sakura glared from beneath a curtain of soaked onyx.

"What's so damn amusing Bandit?" She snapped and the bandit went into a fit of hearty laughter. Sakura blinked, now so curious she could burst.

"Well? Out with it!" She snapped impatiently. The bandit held out his hand.

"I think it's adorable when you blue bloods try and threaten us with the law. I've been living here almost all my life. If the authorities didn't scare me then, what the hell makes you think they'd scare me now?" Sakura was flustered. He was so arrogant and smug, it infuriated her! He kept his hand held out for her.

"I'm Koji. See, I do have manners." He smirked. Sakura refused to take his hand, instead, she turned up her nose. Koji laughed.

"Oh c'mon dun tell me yer mad cause a simpleton like me outwitted ya with common sense!" He laughed at his own wit and Sakura glared as hard as she could, seething with rage and embarrassment despite the two of them being alone. He waved his hand.

"Well, you can borrow some of my clothes and my room until those bruises and cuts are mended." He indicated her injured leg and wrist. Sakura looked down, already the bruises were turning a nasty purple color. She bit that lush lower lip, looking at Koji.

"I'll be fine." She muttered and Koji's brows shot up.

"Are ya kiddin' me? It could be worse than it looks. C'mon." He took her and led her to the bed where he sat her down. Then, he went into an adjoining room where he retrieved a wash basin, clean clothes and bandages. Sakura decided she'd at least let him help before she left. Not that she was in a hurry to return to Qiu Ying's whorehouse of a compound. Koji, the blue haired bandit, was at a loss for words. He had glimpsed this woman only once and that was a few days ago. Now here she was, like a wounded bird, in his care, needing help. Genrou had been wrong, she was easily attainable, convincing her to stay here with him was another thing. He shook his head as the water was heated by the hot coals beneath the basin. He came back to the bedroom.

"Yer bath water's ready. I'll be here if ya need anything." Sakura nodded, a slight blush coming to her cheeks as Koji smiled at her. She noted his looks, even the scar, which made him devastatingly handsome. She suspected the women he had conquered were legion…well, about that bath.

No one spoke in the large receiving room. Two guards standing before their employer, unable to explain their failure to protect their charge. Their employer sipped red wine from a golden jewel-encrusted goblet. In an elaborate ash tray was a smoking pipe. The heady scent of opium was present in the air. Another sip.

"Where is Sakura?" The question was simple but belied all the terror the guards needed to feel about losing the woman in question. The captain shifted uncomfortably.

"Milord, when the two of you were attacked by bandits the Lady Sakura was lost in the fray. We believe she is being held captive by the bandits of Mt. Reikaku." He explained even though he himself was uncertain. Confidence was fleeting. Knarled pale fingers tightened their grip around the goblet, knuckles going white as the overdressed noble assessed the information.

"Captive?" He repeated, as if the word were foreign to him. "And you are shirking your duties to find her…why?" The guards babbled a reply but were cut off when the bejeweled goblet sailed across the room towards them. A fracture of movement and the silken tapestry behind them took the fall for the captain's supposed folly. Qiu Ying glared at them both.

"Find her. Find her now or you'll both wish you never lost her." The two kowtowed, groveled, and backed out of the room, red faced with embarrassment and anger.

"You'd think the old bat would've choked on that silver spoon he was born with by now." The younger guard said and earned an amused chuckled from the captain.


	2. Nude Awakening

Author's Ramble: Hiya! Welcome to Ch. 2 of my Jade fic collection. Yes Lady Sakura is Jade Matsuri if you haven't figured it out by now, Jade is mine and so is Qiu ying, and Cecilia. Everyone else including Koji ( is Yu Watase's! She's a genius I swear.  
  
The Bandit and the Lady Chapter Two  
  
Sakura sat humming to herself as she read the note over and over again. Can you meet me at the Lake of Tears tomorrow? Sakura smiled and put the note to her lips.  
  
  
  
"Shit Koji, yer aimin' a little too high fer a woman." Genrou remarked. Koji sighed. "I know but that don't change my mind at all." He spat. Genrou laughed, "She's a noble, yer a bandit, 'nuff said.' But Koji wasn't convinced. "She's meetin' me at the Lake of Tears today. Gods she's a real beauty." "Ya mean target?" "Naw. She's the arrow. And she hit me." "Yer a real poet." "And I know it." "Go on before yer late ya ass hole."  
  
Sakura had managed to convince everyone that she could ride by herself. She lied about where she was going and even then, was very vague on the description of the place. She sat astride her jet-black horse impatiently. She sighed, bored to the point of anger. When she heard the pounding of hooves, a smile plastered itself on her face. "Hey Princess." Koji said. Sakura dismounted. "I almost wanted to leave," she said, "you are very late." Koji smiled at her a little bashfully. "Well Genrou and I got into this talk about poetry and---" he realized Sakura's eyes were glittering. "You do poetry?" She asked excitedly. Koji scratched his head. "Well.I.no.I just said something that was on my mind." Sakura giggled. "Well, fire away." She said. Koji thought for a minute. He looked at her attire. She wore knee-high boots, leggings, and a brown vest. He noticed the sword buckled to her hip.  
  
"Are ya any good with that thing?" He said suddenly. Sakura laughed. She looked at the sword. "Yes. It was my mother's." She said forgetting all about the poetry. Koji unsheathed his sword. "I'd like to see that." He said slyly. Sakura unsheathed her sword and took the defensive position. Koji attacked her and was surprised to see her sword already at his throat. He gulped. "Ara.I guess princesses do train. How'd you move so fast?" Sakura smiled her elvish smile. "That," she said, "is my little gift." Koji blinked and sheathed his sword. Must be an elvish thing. He thought. Sakura sheathed her sword in its scabbard attached to her horse's saddle. "So, what exactly do bandits do when they're not causing trouble?" Sakura asked fingering the engagement ring on her left hand. Koji scratched his head as if seriously considering the question. "Well.we party, we sleep, we.I really don't think we're ever not causing trouble." Come to think of it, it was true. Sakura laughed. "So," Koji inquired softly, "what do princesses do when they're not making themselves look beautiful?" Sakura amazed Koji by tugging gently at her long ears. She got a really concentrated look on her face and narrowed her eyes. Koji sighed. Great, I really stumped her.now what? Sakura laughed again. "I'm not a princess," she stated, "I am simply the daughter of a rich nobleman. When my servants aren't covering me in heavy jewels and combing my hair.I read and write and sometimes draw." She seemed satisfied with her answer. Koji was just glad she wasn't stupid. Sakura kicked at a rock and it plummeted into the placid water sending ripples outward. The two stood in silence for a moment. Sakura held up her hand as a student would to get the teacher's attention. Koji looked up. "Yeah? Whaddya doin' that for?" Sakura grinned childishly. "I have an idea!" "Spill it." "I'll race you back to Mt. Reikaku and back to my place." "You? Race? Me?" Koji laughed harshly. Sakura nodded happily and vigorously. She mounted her horse and Koji mounted his. "Eat my dust." Sakura said and took off at full gallop. Koji followed close behind. Unbeknownst to the two, so did another.  
  
Sakura beat Koji to Mt. Reikaku and back to her place. Genrou had followed when he saw them coming. The three came to a dusty stop at the back of the mansion in the stables. "I win." Sakura said. Her horse seemed to neigh in reply to her victory. "You didn't use any elvish magic to win did ya?" Genrou asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Shadow doesn't need magic to smoke other horses. He's a thoroughbred. I sort of.inherited him from my dad." She explained. Koji and Genrou looked at each other. This was no ordinary aristocrat. Sakura led them to her room---avoiding the guards!---and closed her door. "Man, what a view!" Genrou said. He looked at the sun setting over the mountains. He elbowed Koji next to him. "So," he whispered, "you two haven't had sex yet?" He received a good- natured punch from his blue-haired friend. They turned away from the balcony and swiftly turned back around. Sakura was undressing. "You guys don't have to be so shy," she laughed as she went into her bathroom, "it's not like I have anything you two haven't seen before." They heard the sound of her getting into water. "Could you guys come in here, I don't want to have to yell at you to talk." She called. Koji and Genrou shuffled like two nervous schoolboys into her lavish bathing room. She was soaking in a pool of steaming water that smelled of jasmine and rose. They sat on the bench, neither of them unable to speak. It wasn't everyday a gorgeous woman asked you to come into the bathroom to talk to her while she was bathing. Koji twiddled his thumbs and Genrou turned pink and stared at the ground. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "Would you feel better if I explained things to you?" The boys nodded. Sakura rested her chin on her hands at the edge of the pool. "Where I'm from," she began, "being naked is totally natural, so therefore, we aren't bothered by it. I know you guys have seen plenty of naked women before." "Not as pretty as you." Koji mumbled. Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess I'll have to accept that. Thank you Koji." Genrou cleared his throat loudly. Sakura finished bathing. Koji handed her the towel hanging nearby. She stepped out and dried herself off. The two boys followed her out of the bathroom and she dropped her towel on the bed and went into her closet. A moment later she came out in a summer green dress that matched her emerald eyes. Koji and Genrou smiled with relief. "What do you guys think? Should I go with this one or the one that matches my hair?" She asked. Genrou and Koji exchanged puzzled looks. "Well."Genrou said, " I don't.the green." "Yeah, the green." Koji quickly agreed. Sakura laughed and previewed herself in the mirror. "Gorgeous! Okay. Qiu Ying will be pleased." She had a slight sneer in her voice. Koji's smile faded as quickly as the sunset. "Did you say Qiu Ying?" He asked suspiciously. Sakura looked annoyed. "Yeah. He's my fiancé. I don't want to marry him but my uncle says it's a perfect match." She mumbled. Koji looked at Genrou pleadingly. Genrou shook his head. "Why did you ask about him? Do you know him personally?" Sakura asked. Koji shook his head. "No.I just thought he was someone else that's all. Listen, I don't think this Qiu Ying guy wants to come and find his girl hangin' around two bandits so we'll be going." Sakura ran up and hugged them both. "I'll come and visit you sometime." "I'll go get the horses." Genrou said and, like Koji had done the night before; he disappeared over the balcony. Sakura looked deeply into Koji's eyes. "Something's bothering you." She said simply. Koji shook his head. "No. I'm just tired that's all. When's yer weddin'." Sakura's eyes went downward. "Next week when the moon is gone." She whispered. Koji sighed. Then, they stared at each other for a moment longer. His lips brushed hers and, as if being called by an unheard voice, Koji pulled away. Sakura waved to him and he winked back and disappeared over the balcony. Sakura watched from her balcony as the two boys galloped off and when they were totally out of sight, she went back to her room. She gasped when she saw Qiu Ying standing there. His eyes blazed with rage and his voice was hard and cold as he spoke. "The bandits of Mt. Reikaku hmm?" He demanded. Sakura sighed and brushed by him but he grabbed her roughly by the arm. "They are merely friends of mine. They took me in after you abandoned me after the raid." She spat. Qiu Ying tightened his grip causing Sakura to wince. He pulled her closer to him. Sakura's emerald orbs were wide with fear as his lips brushed the skin of her neck. They felt cold and clammy. "Why would I abandon such a precious morsel?" He demanded his voice thick with lust. Sakura tried to pull away but his grip was iron. His lips continued to explore her neck and Sakura flinched each time. "Stop!" She cried. Qiu Ying smiled at her and ran his callused fingers delicately over her cheek. It moved down to her ample breasts and he squeezed one forcing a moan from her throat. He laughed and left the room. When Sakura was sure he was gone, she sank to her knees and sobbed. 


	3. Revelation

Author's ramble: Chapter Three of my FAVE couple! The Adventures of Jade Matsuri continue!  
  
The Bandit and the Lady By Jade Matsuri  
  
Black hooves tread lightly over hard packed dirt and fallen leaves. The horse's red eyes glowed in the waning moonlight. The moon would be completely gone in three days. Her wedding drew nearer. The black horse stopped at the base of a mighty mountain. Mt. Reikaku loomed above. The rider clucked her tongue and the horse began to climb. The horse, like its rider, was not of this world therefore the climb was easy. Then, it came to a stop at the gates of the bandit stronghold. The rider dismounted in a rustle of black robes. The horse made a sound that seemed to say 'hurry up.' The rider chuckled. "Worry yourself not Shadow," she said, "no one shall catch us." She knocked on the gate in a rhythmic motion. The door opened and she led her horse inside. A bandit escorted her horse to the stables. Another led the woman towards a large building. "This way yer Ladyship." He said. The woman smiled and walked inside. "His room is the third door on the right." The bandit said. The woman nodded walked down the hall, her leather boots making not even the slightest noise as she glided towards her lover's door. She knocked and when no one answered, invited herself inside. Two young men were seated at a small table with four empty sake bottles on the table. Both looked slightly wasted and both smiled dumbly. The flame-haired bandit beckoned the woman over to sit with them. The blue-haired bandit simply nodded his head. The woman sat between the two of them. She pulled back her hood revealing the sky-blue hair beneath. Her emerald eyes shone with the intensity of a woman wise beyond her years. "Sakura." The blue-haired bandit breathed, his voice dreamy. Sakura nodded at him. Then, she turned to the drunk red-head. "Genrou," she said, "you should go to sleep. I think you've had enough for one night." Genrou nodded not even comprehending her words and got up. "G'night and don't do anything stupid Koji." He said and walked out, closing the door behind him. Sakura took off her robe revealing a long blue dress contrasting with her hair. Koji smiled. She was breathtakingly beautiful. "Koji," she whispered, "I have come here to ask a favor of you." Koji, although more sober than his friend, still was drunk. "For you Sakura? Anything." Sakura took a deep breath. "Koji.I.I don't want to marry Qiu Ying.so I have come up with something.a.plan." Sakura blushed seriously, ".I need you to take my virginity." Koji suddenly was all sober again. "I can't do that." He said. Sakura pursed her lips. "Why not?" She demanded. Koji sighed. "I'm not that kind of guy. I don't just take some girl when I want her. Especially if she's untouched. Besides, what would yer uncle do if he found out you were foolin' around with bandits?" At this, Sakura's eyes dimmed. "My uncle was murdered the night before and.now I have to go through with it and Qiu Ying.he.he hurt me." She began to sob. Koji put his arms around her. "Shhhh.daijobou." He whispered. Sakura gazed into his eyes. "Please, I don't want to marry him.just take me." She buried her face in his chest. For a minute, Koji almost considered the idea. "No, Sakura, there has to be another way. I'm not going to take what I'm not supposed to own because of marriage. I may steal, but not that." Sakura now understood that she would not be losing her virginity that night. She sat in silence, her head resting against his chest, pondering a way out of the tangled web she had woven. She breathed in Koji's scent and felt a little more at ease. A smile even graced her face.  
  
"Koji?" "Yeah?" "Kiss me."  
  
  
  
Genrou took one last drink of sake before calling it a night. Koji came out of his room and shut the door quietly. "So, did ya bang 'er?" Koji gave him a dirty look and shook his head. "Gen-chan, she begged me to screw 'er. She was in tears!" He hissed. Genrou laughed. "She wanted it that bad? As pretty as she is, I'd think she would have had plenty of guys and even girls, after 'er." Koji shook his head again. "No, it was because of her marriage. If she's not a virgin, he can't have 'er. I gotta hand it to 'er, the plan could've worked. I couldn't do it, it just felt.dirty." "Well Aniki, yer.you. The "Ladies Man." Yer tellin' me ya couldn't fuck that one girl?" Koji swore by Suzaku he would strike Genrou. "Gen-chan, don't ya get it? I LOVE her!" At this, Genrou drew back as if he had been slapped. Then, he smiled. "Ya love 'er? Aniki I knew ya liked 'er but love? That's a really strong word. Are ya sure it's not just 'er looks?" "Everything Genrou. I love 'er like a man should love a woman." "Yer getting' all mushy on me Aniki." "Gomen, but.she means a lot to me and I don't wanna lose her to.to.him." Genrou and Koji suddenly became very serious. "Does she know?" "Iie, but I might hafta tell 'er." "Only if she asks. Ya know how ya get when ya talk about.what happened." Koji nodded. "Ja, Gen-chan." "What's the girl doin'?" "Sleepin' ya dumb-ass." "Oh.ja."  
  
  
  
Sakura slipped back into Koji's bed as she overheard the boys' conversation. She smiled. So he did love her after all! She thought he was only in love with her looks but he loved her for who she was, no matter how.alien she seemed. She fingered the ring on her hand and began to remember the night her uncle was murdered.  
  
"I am sorry Sakura, due to your uncle's passing you may have to live with me permanently. You know the law." Qiu Ying practically sneered. Sakura gasped and sank to her knees. Qiu Ying smiled. "Do not worry child, I shall make sure no harm comes to you. After all, we shall be spending all of eternity together very soon." He licked his lips. Very soon, your blood shall ensure my immortality. He thought. Then, he took Sakura into his arms. She fought, yes, a very good fight, but he soon had her where he wanted her. Even though he did not take her, he still explored what was to come. Sakura screamed bloody murder but to no avail.  
  
Sakura sat up screaming. She held herself and rocked back and forth. He had touched her.explored her savagely.Koji rushed in and soon hushed her crying. Sakura wished he would hold her that way forever. In Koji's arms she wanted to sleep, and in Koji's arms she wanted to die.  
  
Author's ending ramble: Awesome! I do say, this story is coming along very nicely. Please, I'm eager to receive more reviews and some advice.Ja! 


	4. Freedom for a Time

Author's ramble: Hello.to my four adoring fans! This is where I get to go crazy with it! On with the show.  
  
  
  
The Bandit and the Lady Chapter Four Jade Matsuri  
  
Sakura did not know whether to cry or stare out into space. Her wedding day had come. She sat on her bed in silence as her maids did her finishing touches for the ceremony.  
  
  
  
I can not shed one tear! I do not wish for anyone to see that Qiu Ying has broken me.  
  
  
  
Sakura stood and looked in the mirror at the gorgeous woman the women had created. She thought of Koji and how much he had cared for her three nights before. How he had held her through the night to calm her fears.  
  
  
  
And the tears came.  
  
  
  
  
  
Koji went into the treasure room and picked out some robes. Genrou and a few other bandits reluctantly did the same.  
  
"So tell me," Genrou said, "why are we doin' this again?" Koji sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Sakura invited us to 'er weddin'. So, we can't show up as the bandits of Mt. Reikaku can we? We have to show up as the nobles of Mt. Reikaku. Then, from then on, we'll work out some way to get her out of there." He had explained it to his friend several times already but he figured Genrou was trying to make conversation.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked through the crowd frantically. Where were they? She had invited them as the Suijiyo Family that had recently----very recently---- moved onto Mt. Reikaku. She felt the butterflies in her stomach. The ceremony was about to start. She took her place and walked towards the altar. Qiu Ying stood in all his pompous glory. As Sakura walked by she saw no sign of Koji or Genrou anywhere. She began to feel as if the sky would crash from its place onto her head.  
  
  
  
The hooves of several thoroughbreds pounded relentlessly through the dirt. Several different colors of the most exquisite robes fluttered in the breeze. The Nobles of Mt. Reikakuzan rushed to rescue a young elf from impending doom.  
  
  
  
Sakura daydreamed through the long ceremony. It had been the longest speech ever read by her standards. At least it would by her friends time to arrive in all their bandit-like splendor. She turned her attention back to Qiu Ying. He was staring intently at the priest and then turned his eyes on her. Sakura looked away quickly. Where was Koji? And Genrou?  
  
"Do you, Lady Sakura Matsuri, take this man to be your husband?" Sakura was silent. Qiu Ying looked at her sharply. Sakura took a deep breath and said,  
  
"NEVER!" But the voice was not hers. Heads turned to the doorway. Several young men stood defiantly in the doorway. One of which was Koji. Sakura sighed and smiled. Qiu Ying glared in disgust. Koji and his band stepped forward.  
  
  
  
"I object because this man has stolen my wife!" There was a gasp in the crowd. Sakura's smile faded and she tried to make signs for Koji to keep his mouth shut when it suddenly got worse.  
  
  
  
"Koji let's just get yer girl an' go!" Genrou charged towards Sakura with surprising speed, scooped hr up, and took her outside. Koji waved and bowed politely out. Qiu Ying cried out in rage.  
  
  
  
"Oh my Suzaku, what in the hell were you thinking?" Sakura asked. Koji kissed her happily and the two danced around. Genrou treated himself to a bottle of sake. Sakura had changed into some of Koji's clothes and discarded that awful wedding dress. She and Koji stood in his room.  
  
"So, he stole your wife?" She asked slyly. Koji blushed and laughed nervously.  
  
  
  
"Well.huh.I uh.I was just.I---mmmmffff!" Sakura threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. The two collapsed to the bed happy to be free if only for a few moments. 


	5. Riyanu

Author's ramble: Ya didn't think I was finished did ya? Oh nooooo!  
  
  
  
The Bandit and the Lady  
  
By Jade Matsuri  
  
Winter. It snowed heavily in Konan. Koji shivered even though he was wrapped in warm blankets and a naked elf was snuggled next to him.  
  
He hated winter.  
  
The naked elf stirred. Her hair was sky blue and spread over her in strands. Her eyes, though still groggy from sleep, began to glitter. She saw Koji shiver and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his lips and they lingered like this Koji was sure he was warm.  
  
"Sakura," he breathed, "gods I hate winter. . ." Sakura smiled.  
  
"I know something that will help. . ." She whispered. Koji smirked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Put some clothes on."  
  
***  
  
Qiu Ying brooded. Never had he been so humiliated in his life! And by bandits for Suzaku's sake! Yes, he brooded. He still had a full year before- ---- he had an idea.  
  
"Guard!"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Bring in Seiryu no Oni." The guard hesitated.  
  
"But sir.it's too dangerous. Shouldn't we----" Qiu Ying glared at him.  
  
"Are you questioning my orders?"  
  
"No sir! I'll bring it in at once!" The guard bolted from the room. Qiu Ying smirked in smug satisfaction.  
  
Yes Sakura, he thought, you'll soon be mine again. . .  
  
  
  
Genrou and Koji went on a raid with some of the boys while Sakura stayed behind. She wandered around the fortress with a curious eye. She passed a group of bandits talking. They silenced themselves as she passed and resumed when she went around the corner.  
  
"Ain't that Koji's girl?" She heard one ask.  
  
"Yeah. I know she has a great time all night."  
  
"Shaddup. She can hear ya."  
  
"So? It's the truth!" Sakura turned another corner and rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Aniki, ya think Qiu Ying's gonna come anytime soon?" Genrou asked as the group of bandits made their way slowly up Mt. Reikaku. Koji snorted. It was only natural for Qiu Ying to wait to come up with something.  
  
"Yeah, he'll come." Koji replied, sounding distracted.  
  
But he won't be alone.  
  
Qiu Ying looked at the tall shadow standing before him. He smiled at the demon. He knew it by many names.  
  
"Welcome, Oni no Seiryu, I trust you find everything to your liking?" He asked the shadow. The demon pulled back its hood revealing a beautiful face. A man's face.  
  
"Anything in Suzaku's country will NEVER be to my liking. What the hell have you summoned me for?" Qiu Ying hesitated. Obviously he was dealing with someone beyond his control. He stood and faced the demon.  
  
"You and I both hate Suzaku's country equally but we also know this is the best place to gather elves. My wife was stolen from me by bandits." The Oni snorted.  
  
"You want me to rescue your bride? You are indeed, very pathetic. You fear mortals." The Oni began to leave when Qiu Ying told him to stop. The Oni turned on him.  
  
"How can you possibly trust that I won't take your lovely bride for myself? Obviously you know my reputation." Oni said. Qiu Ying smiled.  
  
"How much do you hate the Celestial Warrior Tasuki?"  
  
  
  
Sakura was dozing off while trying to pay attention to Koji's exciting day. She was so tired lately.  
  
".and then we----Sakura?" Koji paused his story and caught Sakura as she finally fell over, sleeping as if there were no tomorrow. He sighed. Sakura had been sleeping heavily since their first night together.  
  
"Koji," she mumbled, "make love to me.please." Koji shook his head. Then, he lay her down to sleep.  
  
The Oni no Seiryu was not one for big titles so he took a name. He called himself: Riyanu. He laughed. The name had a certain sex appeal to it. He liked sex.  
  
A lot.  
  
"So, Tasuki's still makin' trouble? Well, we'll soon take care of Mt. Reikaku. And everything on it." He went on horseback, he passed through town and drew tons of women towards him, a power he had developed over the years. He could have any woman he wanted and from what he had heard of Sakura, he wanted her. 


	6. Worried

Author's ramble: Man, I'm starting to get a little crazy with it. Whoo boy.  
  
The Bandit and the Lady  
  
By Jade Matsuri  
  
Sakura blinked against the golden sun. The sky was completely clear of anything. On Earth however, it was a winter wonderland. Sakura rode down the mountain just so she could view it from below. What a grand sight it was! Everything was white. Snow covered just about everything leaving a few trees, evergreens of course. She danced around her horse for the sheer glee of it. She sang songs. She was happy to be free from a life of aristocracy. Shadow paid no heed to the happy elf but instead, munched on some grass that was poking out from beneath the snow. The two were so preoccupied with themselves that they didn't notice the man riding towards them. The man's horse stopped.  
  
"Such a pretty maiden," he whispered, "what are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked as Sakura finally noticed him. Her smile faded. The man wore all black. His hair was a bluish-white and his eyes a crystal ice blue. Something about his eyes troubled her. The man smiled and she noticed his fangs. All of them.  
  
"I am simply happy to finally see snow. I have never seen it---" The man jumped from his horse and bowed to her.  
  
"May I ask your name pretty maiden?" He seemed so polite so Sakura told him.  
  
"Sakura. Sakura Matsuri." The man suddenly backed up one step. His smile turned mischievous and lecherous. Sakura decided to leave when he grabbed her hand a little too roughly.  
  
"You are just the one I have been looking for. I am Riyanu, the Oni no Seiryu. You must know of me. Ara! I forget, this is Suzaku's country. Come, Qiu ying expects you back." Sakura turned vicious.  
  
"I will not return to that lecherous old man! I'd rather die than do that!" Riyanu smiled.  
  
"I had no intention of returning to him anyway." Sakura began to wonder what he meant when he suddenly yanked her and threw her onto his horse. Shadow began to become agitated. Riyanu glared at the horse. He jumped up onto the horse.  
  
"You shall keep me company through the long, cold, and lonely nights. You seem to have potential." He suddenly kissed her and began to ride away. Sakura screamed as loud as she could, fought as hard as she could, until he finally knocked her unconscious. 


	7. Let's Play

Author's Ramble: Hello World! Most specifically Japan. Hmm. It would appear that a reviewer has inspired me. They know who they are once they read it.  
  
  
  
The Bandit and the Lady  
  
  
  
Jade Matsuri  
  
  
  
Koji paced around the room. Where was she? She'd gone riding two hours ago. He was worried and when he got worried, he drank. Genrou sighed and watched Koji's anxiety grow.  
  
"Aniki, we're gonna look for her. Right now." He said. Koji looked up and was about to speak when a bandit burst into the room.  
  
"Lady Sakura's horse! It came back but she wasn't on it!" He cried. Koji sobered up and ran out the door, Genrou following close behind. When Koji saw Sakura's black horse alone, going crazy without its mistress, he choked.  
  
"It's Qiu Ying, that bastard. He kidnapped her." He hissed and tried to calm the horse. The horse eventually settled down and appeared to be trying to tell Koji something. Shadow tugged at his shirt pulling him roughly. Koji hissed at the horse to stop and tried to mount it.  
  
Shadow would not allow it.  
  
"C'mon you crazy horse, let me on. We gotta find Sakura."  
  
Shadow began to trot away and Koji gave up and got his own horse.  
  
******** Green eyes opened and saw darkness. Sakura groaned in pain. Where was she? She looked around. There was a barred window, a skeleton, chains, and all sorts of torture instruments. She looked at her binds. She then knew where she was.  
  
Qiu Ying's fortress in his torture chamber. She had only seen it once but she remembered the smell of pain. She gasped. Was she to suffer that same pain as well?  
  
"You're finally awake Sakura." A voice said coldly. Sakura's eyes widened as Qiu Ying stepped from the shadows. He knelt in front of her.  
  
"It's a shame. You're a really fine elf to behold and you would eventually die anyway; but your blood is needed to obtain my immortality. Until then, Riyanu will keep you company." He said. He turned and left. Sakura watched as Riyanu smirked. In his hand he held what appeared to be handcuffs.  
  
"Oh boy! Sakura you and I are going to have loads of fun. Let's play a game.I know!" He unchained her and dragged her to a table. He flung her down and handcuffed her wrists and ankles. Riyanu licked his lips. Sakura made a futile attempt to get free. Riyanu suddenly ripped the front of her dress revealing her naked chest. He pulled out a dagger. Sakura's mind raced. This man was sick!  
  
"Wait!" She cried. Riyanu paused and seemed shocked that she had given him an order.  
  
"Don't you ever wonder the possibilities of killing me would bring? Misfortune will befall you and you'll die a horrible death." Riyanu looked at her coldly.  
  
"Misfortune? Sakura you don't realize who I am. I am Riyanu, the demon son of Seiryu, I am misfortune to those who dare to cross me. As for death? I have died many deaths none of them pretty but look at me! I am still here." He proceeded and pressed the blade between her breasts. Sakura winced. Her plan of getting him to relent had failed. Wait a minute---  
  
"You're Seiryu's son?" She demanded. Riyanu laughed. Sakura almost melted in his deep laugh. She sighed. Riyanu tossed the knife aside.  
  
"I have a better game we could play." 


	8. Divine Fear

Author's Ramble: Konnichiwa minna san! Atashi wa Jade Matsuri! I trust you are enjoying the fics ne? Good! Then, here's the deal: FFN won't allow lemons anymore so all of the lemons I know you were just dying to see in my fics will be moved to Adult FFN. Do not despair! The lemons will come in due time.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Bandit and the Lady  
  
  
  
Jade Matsuri  
  
  
  
Koji sat on his horse and looked around. He had a strange feeling he was being followed. He dismounted and drew his sword. He no time for delays, his love was in danger.  
  
Snow crunched behind him.  
  
Koji let out a war cry and struck behind him.  
  
CLANG!  
  
Koji's sword was countered by a large metal fan. A flame haired bandit smiled at him.  
  
"You're awfully keyed up today Aniki. Shit, if I wasn't lookin' you'd probably kill me." Koji blinked in disbelief and sheathed his sword.  
  
"GENROU! You crazy son of a gun! Don't you bloody scare me like that again!" He cried causing Genrou to jump. Koji sighed. Genrou looked a little hurt.  
  
Both bandits burst into laughter.  
  
"I came here to help you. If you were right 'bout Qiu Ying then chances are he ain't alone." Koji nodded in agreement.  
  
"We better hurry before the trail gets cold."  
  
"But it is cold."  
  
"You know what I mean ass hole. Let's move it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura lay in a fetal position. She was so cold.Riyanu stood over her, a look of total confusion on his face. Why couldn't he screw her? He paced angrily. The son of Seiryu was not a happy person. Sakura cowered and shuddered when he reached to touch her hair. She shrank back but he merely stroked her cheek which was bruised from a fall she had taken trying to escape from him. Riyanu smiled and wiped one of her tears away with a slender, pale finger. A drop of blood dripped onto his finger from her lip. He stuck the finger in his mouth and closed his eyes in relish. Elvish blood was the most divine of all blood next to the blood of a god. Riyanu would settle for Sakura's fear of him for now.soon, she would learn to love him or die hating him. 


	9. Little Flower

Author's Ramble: Here it is folks! Back by popular demand! Now that we're all here.shall we?  
  
  
  
  
  
The Bandit and the Lady  
  
  
  
Jade Kaiba  
  
  
  
  
  
It was unbearable. He was riding towards Kuto. What the hell was wrong with him? He was doing this to save his best friend's lover but under any other circumstances he wouldn't even touch a Kuto woman. And what was Sakura doing in Kuto anyway? Koji was getting ahead so he rode to catch up. Koji was coming down with a cold but still he pressed on. Genrou admired the older man's chivalry. Koji sneezed for the umpteenth time that day and Genrou finally forced him to stop and rest.  
  
  
  
They were in Kuto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had won. Riyanu had broken Sakura for him. The woman was so silent; it was as if she wasn't there at all. She stood there, clad in only rags for she had just been taken out of the dungeon earlier after almost a week. Various bruises and cuts defiled her elvish flesh. Sakura had her eyes downcast. Riyanu stood next to her, smirking, his blue eyes twinkling. Qiu Ying smiled at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Arigatou gozaimas for your work Riyanu-sama. Tell your father that I greatly appreciate your services and will not hesitate to call upon them again." He said. Riyanu said nothing, only kept his hands behind his back and stepped forward.  
  
  
  
"I don't think you'll be calling on my services anytime soon old man." Qiu Ying puzzled what the demon meant when Sakura cried out.  
  
  
  
"He HAS A SWORD!!" Qiu Ying dodged a fatal blow and blocked another with his own sword. Sakura took this chance to hide. Qiu Ying fought for he refused to let a demon have what was his. Even if he was the son of Seiryu. Riyanu was inhumanly fast due to the demon blood that ran in his veins. Qiu Ying was fast due to the elvish blood he had been drinking through out the ages.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The elvish blood has been wasted on you long enough!" Riyanu snarled and slashed the old man's face off. Sakura had to keep from screaming and began to crawl out of the room to search for a way out. Riyanu brought his sword down in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And where do you think you're going, my little flower? You still serve a greater purpose. You will lure two bandits of Mt. Reikaku here for me. Then, I'll kill them. But right now, I need to find a place to hold you." Sakura began to cry much to Riyanu's dismay. He repulsed at the smell of her tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut up wench! Do as your told and maybe you won't be reduced to the role of my slave." Sakura began to sniffle. Riyanu had no idea why he did what he did next but he still had the bait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Koji got up before dawn and began to pack up camp. Genrou was snoring softly in his blankets in front of the dead fire. Koji spread snow over the wood so that they would leave no trace in case they were being followed. Genrou snorted and began to snore again. Koji nudged the red-head with his foot.  
  
  
  
"Genrou, get up. We have to go." The red-head gave no response only to roll over. Koji kicked him and Genrou shot up, pointing his tessen at the other bandit.  
  
  
  
"Shit Aniki! I thought you were one of Seiryu's folk! Geez, why are we up so early?"  
  
  
  
"Because I know where Sakura is." Koji replied and saddled his horse. Genrou yawned and realized how cold it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shit. Man, I wish you'd have let me sleep a little longer. The dream was getting' so good too."  
  
  
  
"You and the priestess again? Genrou, those are getting old really fast. Try dreaming of someone different."  
  
  
  
"Hey, not all of us have a drop dead gorgeous elf to dream about every night and hold and kiss and what not."  
  
  
  
"I won't have that drop dead gorgeous elf if we don't hurry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Riyanu lay on his back. Sakura lay on the floor. She had received a new mark. Two punctures in her neck. Riyanu had marked her as his own. He had worked hard to get his scent on her and the bandit's scent off. Sakura cried silently to herself. Did Koji even love her? Why wasn't he here? Was he still alive? Sakura buried her face in her hands and held back a sob.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, why do you love him so? He is insignificant compared to us." Riyanu asked suddenly. Sakura blinked. Had he spoken to her? Or was it just her imagination? Sakura felt herself being lifted onto the bed.  
  
  
  
"How can I love someone whose only intention is to cause me pain?" Sakura whispered. Riyanu snorted. Sakura was not naked but what was revealed to him was arousing enough.  
  
  
  
"You have such a beautiful body Little Flower." He whispered running his paled fingers over the large curve of her hip. Sakura flinched away. Riyanu sighed and pinned her to the bed, one knee between her legs. Their noses touched, then their lips. Soon, his tongue slipped into her warm mouth. Sakura moaned but then realized it was Riyanu.so why was she seeing Koji in her mind's eye?  
  
  
  
"Beautiful." Riyanu whispered and kissed her neck, stopping to lick the two puncture wounds in the side. Sakura's breathing quickened. The rags over her chest were stripped away and Riyanu continued to kiss her. The one knee between her legs was slowly spreading them apart. Sakura arched slightly as Riyanu took a breast into his mouth. His free hand stripped the last of her rags away, leaving her completely nude in the moonlit room. Riyanu played with the hardened buds on her breasts until she begged him to stop. Riyanu looked Sakura in the face and saw pain there. His gaze traveled down and he saw why. He had bitten her again. Riyanu kissed her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry.I love you so much Sakura." He returned to her lower body. He kissed the petals of her flower causing her to spasm. Then, slowly, his tongue dove inside to taste her sweet nectar. Yes, Riyanu loved sex and he was damn good at it. 


	10. Rescuing Sakura

Author's Ramble: Here it is! We're drawing closer to the end! Will Sakura and Koji be reunited? READ! TO FIND OUT!  
The Bandit and the Lady  
  
Jade Kaiba  
Sakura lay on the bed motionless. She could not speak for her lips were bruised. Her legs were spread for the throbbing pain between them did not allow her to close them. Two scabbing punctures on her neck sat as a constant reminder of just whom she was with.  
Next to the scared woman was a demon. His name was Riyanu. A smirk lay upon his sensuous lips and his eyes were slightly glassy with sex. When he turned to face Sakura, she flinched. Riyanu's face contorted with frustration and something close to guilt.  
Why did she fear him?  
  
He ignored his thoughts and went back to reminiscing about his experience. Her body.so soft and beautiful. Her skin was like silk and her voice as she moaned in pleasure mixed with pain.like a song. Riyanu felt himself wanting her again but he also felt pity for her because he had taken her maidenhood. He had defiled her elvish flesh, blended their heat.he shook his head causing his white hair to shimmer. He sighed and rolled out of bed.  
Koji felt his anger grow every second until he stopped dead in his tracks out of pure shock Genrou's eyes widened and he turned to throw up. Koji could not believe what his eyes beheld. They had reached Qiu Ying's fortress but indeed it was obvious someone else ran the place for Qiu Ying's head was mounted on a spike at the top of the gate. Tasuki suppressed the urge to puke and Koji's bottom lip quivered in frustration. His revenge had been carried out by someone else! Koji's fist clenched and his frustration turned to rage. Koji mounted his horse and rode towards the gate. He stopped his horse, fell off, and clutched his head in pain. Genrou ran to his side.  
  
"Koji! Koji! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Genrou watched helplessly as Koji writhed in agony.  
  
Koji's vision.. *Sakura ran towards him with open arms. Koji sheathed his sword and ran towards her. Suddenly, she stopped and Koji kept running, wanting to hold her again. Then, a white haired figure came from behind her, sword drawn. He smirked at Koji and drove the blade deep into Sakura's back. Koji cried out as Sakura fell to the ground, her once bright eyes now lifeless and dull.*  
  
Koji sat up and cried out in fear. Genrou held him still.  
  
"Koji, calm down!" Genrou cried. Koji shook himself from Genrou's grip and stumbled.  
  
"CALM DOWN?! He's going to kill her Genrou! He's going to fucking kill her!" Koji screamed and mounted his horse once more. Genrou held the reins so that his horse could not move.  
  
"Not unless you calm down first. I'm your best friend and I'll be damned if I have to bury you because some pretty boy moved in on your girl." He said. Koji smiled, his mind relaxing. Genrou smirked back and released the reins. He then mounted the horse behind Koji and together, they rode through the gate. 


	11. Ummmm

Author's Ramble: After many months of the terrible disease of Writer's Block, I have finally updated this fic that only 26 reviews have requested I update. So, to my loyal fans and myself.here it is.but is it the end?  
  
The Bandit and the Lady  
  
By: Jade Ishtar  
  
Sakura looked around. Riyanu had left her lying on the bed. She hugged her knees to her body and cried softly. She was cold, naked, hungry, and madly in love with a bandit named Koji. Yes, she finally admitted to herself that she loved him. She looked around for something to wear. Unfortunately for her, her dress was torn to shreds. The only thing left was a sheer kimono. VERY sheer.almost see through like glass. She got up, wobbling on her feet, and took the kimono and put it on. She looked around again and then left the room. She had barely gotten a few feet from the door when Riyanu grabbed her. She let out a cry of shock. She had thought he had left her there to die!  
  
"Going somewhere my pretty little flower?" He snarled and threw her to the ground. Sakura squirmed away and crawled down the hall only to crawl to Riyanu's feet. Riyanu looked dow non her coldly and she braced herself for the blow she knew would come. She could defend herself but this was a demon. Riyanu yanked her to her feet and held her close. His face softened when he looked at her.  
  
"Sakura." He whispered, his hand stroking her cheek gently. He kissed her lips and Sakura began to struggle again. Riyanu raised his hand to strike her into submission when an arrow landed at his feet. Sakura looked in disbelief and Riyanu's face twisted in rage. Koji and Genrou had arrived.  
  
Koji could not contain his rage for long. Sakura was bruised, bloody, beaten, and broken in more ways than one. Genrou and Riyanu fixed each other with a cold stare, the hatred pure, raw, and undiluted.  
  
"Ya got nerves of steel ta be showin' yer ugly face around here Riyanu." Genrou sneered. Riyanu spat at him, still holding Sakura to him, who was still frozen with shock.  
  
"Well Tasuki it would seem you have a way of finding yourself in my home. What brings you here? And who is your angry little friend?" He asked. Genrou raised his tessen. ((I wanted so much to put Tekken but that's just me.lol))  
  
"REKKA----"  
  
"Genrou wait!" Koji cried. Genrou looked at Koji, startled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You might hit Sakura.let me get her first before you get any of yer bright ideas." At this Genrou did one of these numbers (-_-;;).  
  
Sakura squirmed again and finally wriggled free of Riyanu. He didn't seem to notice her crawl away. That is, she thought he didn't notice. All she thought of was Koji and how much she wanted to kiss him and maybe more.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!" Genrou roared and the flames erupted and engulfed Riyanu for a few minutes. Then they died down and Riyanu stood, unfazed, and looking as cold and angry as ever. He raised his hand and black flames enveloped him. When they diminished there was a large black demon. It's tail was about as long as Genrou was tall. It's teeth, sharper than the bladed edge of Koji's sword, were about as long as Sakura's upper arm. A great length of tongue lolled out of the slimy mouth and the eyes, if there were any, were cold and dead. It reached with one huge three fingered claw and grabbed at Sakura. Sakura backed away as quickly as she could but the demon managed to draw blood on her thigh. Since it was too large to be quick, it would take a while before it could turn and run after her. Koji and Genrou launched an attack. The demon swung mindlessly at them. Koji hacked away one finger on the right claw before the tail whipped up and wrapped around his leg and began flailing him about. Genrou used his magical tessen again and again until the entire hall was in flames. Then he decided to wrestle with it. It pinned him to the ground and brought it's face almost nose to nose with him. Then, in a voice that could freeze you to the core and shatter the very things you hold dear, it spoke.  
  
"I have long awaited the day where I would feast upon your blood Celestial Warrior of Suzaku." Genrou's eyes widened and then, in typical Genrou fashion.  
  
"Man yer breath could use more help than you could use a bath." He smirked and Riyanu roared in rage and prepared to decapitate the handsome warrior with his teeth. He froze and looked up. Several arrows were sticking in his side. The archer?  
  
Sakura Matsuri.  
  
She regarded him coldly and angrily. Riyanu roared again, dropped Koji and released Genrou, and made a rush for Sakura. Sakura drew a long sword. She ducked beneath Riynu seeing as he was pratically blind, and winced as his claw drew blood in her side but she had managed to embed the sword in his neck. Riyanu fell to the ground, his head feet from him. Sakura staggered a few feet and fell, unconscious. 


	12. The Declaration of Love

Author's Ramble: Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I have finally gotten to the last chapter!! Or should I make a sequel? I thrive off reviews and positive feedback! Keep them coming!  
  
The Bandit and the Lady  
  
Jade Matsuri  
  
The sun had set and night had fallen over the kingdom of Konan. Two horses trotted at a steady pace in the night. Astride both horses were two bandits and a noble lady. Genrou looked exhausted as did his best friend Koji. Sitting in front of Koji was Sakura. The woman he loved and the woman he never wanted to lose. She leaned back into his chest and fell asleep. Koji rode on. Mt. Reikaku was just ahead.  
  
Sakura woke up in a warm bed. Her body felt.tired yet.she was clean.  
  
"Yer finally up." A voice muttered. Sakura looked to her side and found Koji sitting beside her. Sakura didn't know what she was doing until she was on him, kissing him furiously and passionately. Koji returned her kiss and his tongue pleaded for entry into her mouth. Sakura allowed him anything he wanted as she pulled him onto the bed and on top of her. Koji broke the kiss.  
  
"Sakura.we just got back." He said, his lips still quivering from the heated kiss. Sakura smiled at him and kissed him again and this time Koji didn't argue. One hand pinned her hand to the bed the other found its way to her breast. Sakura shuddered beneath him. Koji massaged the breast causing Sakura to moan beneath him. They didn't even notice Genrou walk in.  
  
"Hey Koji come on out and----AIYA!!" The two lovers broke apart and glared at him. Genrou laughed.  
  
"I am so sorry Koji! I didn't know you were handling yer business so soon!" He cracked up into hysterics, obviously drunk. Sakura gave Koji a look that would make you wonder if she had any kids or not.  
  
"What does he mean 'so soon'?" She demanded. Koji scratched his head and did the only thing he thought could get him out of this.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
Sakura kissed him passionately again and the two continued when Genrou left the room. When they finally got all their clothes off Sakura and Koji were breathless. Sakura had never had sex with him before though he had seen her naked in his bed. Koji, whom had had sex with numerous women, was blushing like a virgin when he contemplated what he was about to do with this elvish woman. They were all over each other as Koji kissed her neck, moved lower, found her most sensitive spots and discovered that the tip of Sakura's ears were VERY sensitive. Sakura smiled at him as he positioned himself to enter her. Koji kissed the tip of her nose before he thrust himself inside. Sakura moaned as she felt him fill her to the brim. Koji held his position for a brief moment before beginning to slowly push in and out of her. Sakura's moans became gasps as Koji increased his pace. Then, he was suddenly being so rough and Sakura begged for more. His thrusts became wild but powerful and Sakura arched her back, wrapped her legs around his waist, and moaned louder. When Koji picked up the pace Sakura was there meeting him thrust for ruthless thrust. And after what seemed like an eternity, it was over as both lovers found their release and lay there, panting and covered n a light sheen of sweat. Koji kissed Sakura's lips again and again, loving how she tasted. Sakura began to drift off to sleep.  
  
"I love you Koji." She mumbled before slipping into deep slumber.  
  
"Wo ai ni, Sakura." Koji returned her declaration love and kissed her forehead before pulling out of her and settling beside her, also in deep slumber.  
  
The next morning when Koji woke up, Sakura was gone. 


End file.
